IM With Axel And Roxas
by RoxasAndEli
Summary: I'm posting the final chat on April 25, 2011, only because the story was so simple, and I, at the time, was bored. I'm graduating soon, so no longer will I be writing as much.
1. Gatsby WHAT!

Authors Note: I do not own KH in any form or fashion. Don't I wish! XD

~~~From Axel To Roxas (IMing)~~~

Axel: Hey Roxie! :D

Roxas: Yeah. What's it this time, Axel?

Axel: Yeah… I dunno. I was just bored. What are you doing?

Roxas: Reading.

Axel: What book?

Roxas: Haven't I told you for the billionth time that I am reading The Great Gatsby for my English class? I have my final test tomorrow morning.

Axel: Oh. Well, I'll talk to you later!

Roxas: Okay… Bye, then.


	2. Chemistry

Authors Note: I do not own KH in any form or fashion. Don't I wish! XD

~~~From Axel To Roxas (IMing)~~~

Chapter 2

Axel: Hey Roxie-bear! (:

Roxas: Hey, Axel!!! What are you doing?

Axel: Writing a note.

Roxas: To who?

Axel: Sora.

Roxas: Why are you writing to my SOMEBODY!!!

Axel: I got a note from him in third period that was about the Chemistry homework.

Roxas: Oh. Why's Sora asking for help from YOU on CHEMISTRY? I thought you sucked at it!

Axel: Oh, well… Sora doesn't know that!?! XDD

Roxas: LOL. I'm gonna go. Dinner time! :) Yay, food!


	3. Axel is Offline

Authors Note: I do not own KH in any form or fashion. Don't I wish! XD

(Still. XD)

Warning: I'm gonna keep it teen, but for you kiddies out there, make sure you know there's some smex-related stuff in this one. Just letting you know! ^_^

~~~From Axel To Roxas (IMing)~~~

Chapter 3

Axel: Roxy, you there?

Roxas: Uh, yesh.

Axel: Uhm… What are you doing now?

Roxas: Hanging with Naminé.

Axel: Whatcha doing hanging with her? Got under that dress yet???

Roxas: HECK NO! GO AWAY! GET OFFLINE, OR WHATEVER THE HECK YOU DO!?!

Axel: . You're a meanie, Roxie-poo!

Roxas: Ugh. No, I'm not, butthole.

**Axel is offline. To send an offline message, type in the message you want. And if you're Roxas, you better come up with a smart remark pretty quick. -Axel-**

Roxas: Shoot. Uh, Axel, I'm sorry I got mad at you. If you want, I'll be back at my house. I'll let Nami know that I'm heading home early. I miss you, love.

**Axel is back now. You better be back really soon, lover! ^_^**

**It's smex time!!! (:**


	4. Hair

Authors Note: I do not own KH in any form or fashion. Don't I wish! XD

(Still. XD I never change this disclaimer. EVER.)

Warning: I'm gonna keep it teen, but for you kiddies out there, make sure you know there's some smex-related stuff in this one. Just letting you know! ^_^

~~~From Axel To Roxas (IMing)~~~

Chapter 4

Roxas: My hair's the best, Axel!

Axel: Uh, no, it's not. Of course, mine's much better because it's FLAMING RED!

Roxas: Whatever, loser.

Axel: You're only calling me a loser because it's true.

Roxas: What? That means you're a loser!

Axel: Oh, crap. You got me. XD

Roxas: Wanna come over and play Rock Band?

Axel: I call drums to play some Coheed and Cambria!

Roxas: No, you said I could be on drums last time!

Axel: Oh, well. That means I get to be on microphone and bug the crap out of you until you let me play! YAY!

Roxas: How about you sit on my lap and we'll play… ;)

Axel: Sounds like Rock Band to me!

**-Axel and Roxas are offline; please don't call their cell phones. They're too busy playing Rock Band.-**


	5. Slushies

Authors Note: I do not own KH in any form or fashion. Don't I wish! XD

(Still. XD I never change this disclaimer. EVER. I think I need an ice cream sandwich. XD)

~~~From Axel To Roxas (IMing)~~~

Chapter 5

Roxas: Rock Band was HILARIOUS.

Axel: Yes, it was. I still can't believe you hit me over the head with the microphone!!!

Roxas: LOL. Yeah. I love you while you play the drums. You sweat and it reminds me of-

Axel: WOAH! Yeah, I know!!! It's really hawt!!! XD

Roxas: You know what I have?

Axel: Playboy magazines?

Roxas: No, Axel. That's GROSS. I'll give you a hint: it's cold, red, and tasty.

Axel: Blood?

Roxas: No, dork. It's my SLUSHIE!

Axel: Ooh! I love red slushies! They remind me of my sexy hair! And blood.

Roxas: XD

Axel: Yesh. I miss blood. NOT!

Roxas: Wow that was random.

Axel: I know. You are, too. 3

Roxas: You know what we need to do?

Axel: Watch Jeff Dunham?

Roxas: YES!

_**-Axel and Roxas are offline, watching some of Jeff Dunham's Christmas special.-**_


	6. What's Hiding in YOUR Cabinet?

Authors Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any form or fashion. I really wish that Axel and Roxas were really gay! XD

(Still. XD I never change this disclaimer. EVER. I think I need a strawberry ice cream sandwich now. XD)

~~~From Axel To Roxas (IMing)~~~

Chapter 6

Roxas: Hey, Axel, I have a dumb question.

Axel: What is it?

Roxas: I was wondering… Do you have a porn cabinet?

Axel: Uh, that was an awkward question, but, yeah I do. Why?

Roxas: Well, I was wondering if I could come over and take a look at it.

Axel: Maybe later. Mom and Dad are about to head out on their Caribbean vacation.

Roxas: What's hiding in YOUR porn cabinet?

Axel: I have some URL's to some websites that I like, and maybe a few yaoi mangas.

Roxas: Junjo and Gravitation?

Axel: Don't forget about Loveless!

Roxas: YES! That's all in my collection. And also a bootleg copy of the Junjo seasons 1 and 2 AND Kyo Kara Maoh.

Axel: Ooh, those are great!

Roxas: I know, right? So, wanna come over and watch some anime?

Axel: Sure. What are we gonna do first? Watch Junjo or read Gravitation?

Roxas: I wanna watch Junjo Romantica!

Axel: Yay! I still love Miyagi and Shinobu!

Roxas: I'm more of a fan of Hiroki and Nowaki.

Axel: They're cool, too. Nowaki's so CUTE!

Roxas: Okay, well, I'm gonna get ready for you to come over and you get dressed. XD

**-Axel and Roxas are now offline.-**


	7. Horses

Authors Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any form or fashion. I really wish that Axel and Roxas were really gay! XD

(Still. XD I never change this disclaimer. EVER. I think I need a strawberry ice cream sandwich now. XD)

~~~From Axel To Roxas (IMing)~~~

Chapter 6

**-Axel is online via mobile phone, and Roxas is online at home on a computer.-**

Axel: Do you like horses, Roxy?

Roxas: Not really. All I like about them is that they feel really good and they make an awesome chick magnet!

Axel: How would you know a horse is a chick magnet?!

Roxas: Because you LOOOOOVE horses!

Axel: Well, what's my favorite kind of horse?

Roxas: American Quarter Horse.

Axel: What color?

Roxas: Black, like Black Beauty.

Axel: Smart Roxy. For that, you get a present.

Roxas: Ooh! Presents! What kind do I get?

Axel: It's Strawberry Pocky and a kiss when you come over.

Roxas: Yay! Can we play the Pocky Game*?

Axel: Sure.

Roxas: Well, when should I come over?

Axel: Look outside your window.

Roxas: OMG! It's you!

Axel: May I come in?

Roxas: Yes, you may.

**-Axel and Roxas are offline.-**

*: The Pocky Game is a game teens play with the Japanese biscuit sticks. They have one person stick one end of the stick in their mouth slightly, while the other tries to eat as much as they can without biting off a piece, gagging, or kissing the other person.


	8. Green Day

Authors Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any form or fashion. I really really wish that Axel and Roxas were gay! XD

(Still. XD I never change this disclaimer. EVER. I think I need a strawberry ice cream sandwich now. I hope they actually make those. XD)

ADDITIONAL AN: Hey, Axel's penpal is someone you might be familiar with. Yours truly, RoxasAndEli! (:

~~~From Axel To Roxas (IMing)~~~

Chapter 7

**-Axel & Roxas are online.-**

Axel: Did you get Green Day's new 21st Century Breakdown album?

Roxas: No. How is it?

Axel: Really good! I love Know Your Enemy, too! (:

Roxas: I need to get your copy and put it on my computer.

Axel: How many GD albums do you have?

Roxas: Oh, just American Idiot and International Superhits.

Axel: American Idiot was a bad album, except for wake Me Up When September Ends. That song reminds me of my penpal.

Roxas: How's she doing?

Axel: Good. She got a boyfriend!

Roxas: One besides YOU?

Axel: Don't pull that crap with me!

Roxas: XD JKJK

Axel: come over and play some FF12?

Roxas: What part are you even on?

Axel: Uh… I forgot.

Roxas: Damn your bad memory.

Axel: I know. XD

Roxas: I'll be over in 5 minutes.

Axel: But we live virtually next door.

Roxas: Uh, but I have to get dressed first. I am still in my pajamas.

Axel: Okay. XD

Roxas: See you soon.

**-Roxas is offline.-**

Axel: Hey, Eli.

RoxasAndEli: Hey, Axel. What are you doing?

Axel: About to hang with Roxas and play FF12.

RoxasAndEli: Cool! I'm just about to play that, too! Have fun!

Axel: Okay, I will.

**-Axel is offline.-**


	9. MTV Movie Awards AND MOREEEE

Authors Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any form or fashion. I really really wish that Axel and Roxas were gay! XD

(Still. XD I never change this disclaimer. EVER. I think I need a strawberry ice cream sandwich now. I hope they actually make those. XD)

~~~From Axel To Roxas (IMing)~~~

Chapter 8

**-Axel & Roxas are online, the day after playing FF12.-**

Axel: Man, beating that Demon Wall was a pain in the butt!

Roxas: Well, at least we're in Jahara after we beat that annoying Enkelados hunt.

Axel: Yeah. At least he wasn't that hard.

Roxas: Yeah, that's true. XD

Axel: So, what are you going to do today?

Roxas: I saw Night At The Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian last night after I left your place with Hayner and Olette.

Axel: Why'd Pence not go?

Roxas: He had a Weight Watchers meeting. If he doesn't lose all that extra weight soon, he won't fit his tux for his mom's best friend's wedding.

Axel: Oh, yeah. I thought that was in June?

Roxas: Today is the first day of June.

Axel: Which means RoxasAndEli's out for summer vacation in 3 days!

Roxas: Oh yeah, your penpal girlfriend.

Axel: She told me to tell you hi.

Roxas: Tell her I said hi back.

Axel: Okay. Did you see the 2009 MTV Movie Awards last night?

Roxas: Yes! I loved that The Lonely Island montage!

Axel: Yeah, and LOL Dick in a Box.

Roxas: Yeah, and I'm so glad Twilight and Rob Pattinson got their awards they were nominated for!

Axel: Well, I'm glad Miley got the award for Best Song in a Movie!

Roxas: Eww, Paramore's WAY BETTER.

Axel: Whatever. You are just jealous.

Roxas: Oh, guess what!

Axel: Chicken butt?

Roxas: No, you silly goose. I got a girlfriend!

Axel: One besides Namine?

Roxas: Yes. It's KAIRI!

Axel: I thought Sora was dating her.

Roxas: Well, what Sora doesn't know won't hurt him.

Axel: And… Kairi's okay with this…?

Roxas: Yes. I get to see her tonight, so I guess I have to go, Axy!

Axel: Okay, bye.

**-Roxas is offline.-**

Axel: I wonder why Kairi would ever cheat on Sora. I guess he IS bad at sex. XD

**-Axel is offline.-**


	10. School

Authors Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any form or fashion. I really wish that Axel and Roxas were gay! XD

(Still. XD I never change this disclaimer. EVER. I think I need a strawberry ice cream sandwich now. I hope they actually make those. I love strawberry ice cream!)

~~~From Axel To Roxas (IMing)~~~

Chapter 9

**-Axel & Roxas are online.-**

Axel: Long time no see, Roxas!

Roxas: I know! I've been so busy!

Axel: Sounds exactly like RoxasAndEli.

Roxas: What has she been up to lately?

Axel: Well, she started school last month, and she signed up for some really hard classes. It's not my fault she had to sign up for college English in her junior year of high school!

Roxas: Ouch. Sucks for her!

Axel: Yeah, and she apologizes to her fans for not being on the planet for a while. With summer and then school, she hasn't had time to write Fanfics!

Roxas: Wait… Doesn't she have a computer class again? Wasn't it some kind of advanced Web Mastering?

Axel: Well, it was like that until she got kicked out of the class.

Roxas: What happened?

Axel: Nothing bad. She told me that her class had seven people in it and the school disbanded the class, so she got a couple more work periods scheduled in.

Roxas: She has a job? When?

Axel: Well, she got fired.

Roxas: WHAT? Why?

Axel: Well, she had added one of her coworkers on Facebook, but then she posted a status saying she hated one day at work because she had to do inventory in the super hot heat, and then her coworker snitched to their boss.

Roxas: Man that has to suck!

Axel: Well, it did. She got kicked out of the Technical and Industrial Career Preparation program at school last week.

Roxas: What else happened to her? What classes did she sign up for then?

Axel: She signed up for Print Shop [where she types the story now] and Wood Shop.

Roxas: Which class is double-blocked?

Axel: Print Shop is 2 classes long, half the school day in her blocked schedule, first thing in the morning.

Roxas: That's good. Is she adjusting well?

Axel: Pretty much. She's gonna be busy for a few more days.

Roxas: Why?

Axel: She has a paper to write for Dual Credit Composition about her views on same-sex marriage.

Roxas: Fun!

Axel: Not really, but she has to do it anyway. She doesn't want to write it because she generally avoids confrontation, especially when it comes to her opinion.

Roxas: Well, good luck to her! I have to go, but I will be online tomorrow!

Axel: Okay, talk to you then.

Roxas: Bye!

Axel: Bye.

**-Axel and Roxas are offline.-**


	11. Hard Work & Anime

Authors Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any form or fashion. I really wish that Axel and Roxas were gay! XD

(Thanks for being so patient with me, because I've been so busy with school that I haven't had the time to write a chapter! XD)

~~~From Axel To Roxas (IMing)~~~

Chapter 10

**-Axel & Roxas are online.-**

Axel: Man, I'm sorry for not being on lately.

Roxas: Where have you been!!!?~ I've been so worried!

Axel: I took an IM hiatus for a while.

Roxas: What the heck does that mean?

Axel: It means that I took a break, nimrod.

Roxas: Well, it's your fault for using big college words that I don't understand!

Axel: Well, speaking of college words, RoxasAndEli's doing well in her English class.

Roxas: That's good. I heard from Namine that she's not doing too well in Physics.

Axel: No, she's doing great in Physics! Nami probably meant Algebra 2.

Roxas: Why is she having so much of a hard time in that class?

Axel: She's slacking off because of her English class.

Roxas: She needs to get off of her lazy ass and do the damn work!

Axel: Yeah, but I won't tell her that. She's working her butt off this last week so she can pass.

Roxas: Well, that's good, at least. So, what shows have you guys been watching lately?

Axel: We just got finished with Loveless, and we're continuing Black Cat.

Roxas: Why is it taking you so long to get through it?

Axel: We took a break so we could discover some new shows…For 3 months. XD

Roxas: Well, what episode are you on?

Axel: I'm on 5.

Roxas: I bet 4 was good! LOL, catnip bombs.

Axel: YESH!

Roxas: Anything else you need to update me on?

Axel: Well, RoxasAndEli bought Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days.

Roxas: Wow, how far is she?

Axel: She's on day 302.

Roxas: Well, she isn't far from the end.

Axel: She passed my favorite day…

Roxas: Which one is that?

Axel: Day 255.

Roxas: I bet it's because you get to be a smartass to me about why the sun sets red.

Axel: You're damn straight that's why I love that day!

Roxas: Well, I'm going. TTYL.

**-Roxas is offline.-**

Axel: Oh, well. Time to go to Castle Buttseks!!!

**-Axel is offline.-**


	12. Breaking Up

Authors Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any form or fashion. It seems as if they were gay in my own little fantasy world. Lots of fetish… Oops, got off on a tangent! XDD

~~~From Axel to Roxas (IMing)~~~

_Chapter 11_

**-Axel & Roxas are online.-**

Roxas: 朝、アクセルグッド！

Axel: What?

Roxas: Good morning, Axel!

Axel: Is that what that friggen gibberish is?

Roxas: That is your native language, Axel…

Axel: German?

Roxas: No, Japanese. I thought you said when we met that your first language was Japanese.

Axel: I said that my first language was Japanese, but my parents only taught me how to SPEAK it!

Roxas: Oh.

Axel: So, what are you doing now.

Roxas: Talking to your girlfriend.

Axel: We broke up.

Roxas: WHAT?!~ OMG!

Axel: She didn't tell you?

Roxas: Why?

Axel: She said that she wanted to have me as a friend with benefits so she could go out with this other guy.

Roxas: Ah, he must be the jealous type.

Axel: WAY jealous. He beat up his ex because she cheated.

Roxas: That's really mean.

Axel: But TRUE.

Roxas: Anything else you need to update me on?

Axel: Well, she finished Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days!

Roxas: Wow, that's amazing!!!!!!!!!

Axel: She's working on buying the Zero Gear and getting more accomplishments finished.

Roxas: That means that she doesn't have Dual Wield me yet!!! DX

Axel: Aww, poor you, you never get any love or attention. Roxy-bear's always gonna be a fucking loner.

Roxas: STFU!

Axel: You know I was just kidding.

Roxas: You're still being a smartass to me about why the sun sets red.

Axel: No, I'm not! Wait, when was the last time I said that?

Roxas: Uh, yesterday.

Axel: Oh, shit.

**-Axel is offline.-**

Roxas: It's okay. I'll just get him tomorrow.

**-Roxas is offline.-**


	13. Final Chapter

Authors Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any form or fashion. It seems as if they were gay in my own little fantasy world. Lots of fetish… Oops, got off on a tangent! XDD

~~~From Axel to Roxas (IMing)~~~

_Final Chapter_

**-Axel & Roxas are online.-**

Roxas: Well, this is the final edition of our IMs being recorded for humor!

Axel: What? Noooooo!~ Wait—Why?

Roxas: Because RoxasAndEli's going to be graduating in June, and she needs to finish all of her stuff so that she can actually graduate.

Axel: Well, this was all fun while it lasted.

Roxas: I know!~ :/

Axel: So what have you been up to lately besides talking to her?

Roxas: I've been reading Crime And Punishment for her...

Axel: Why?

Roxas: She's having issues understanding it, but at least this gives us both something to do.

Axel: True, true.

Roxas: Well… You sure are quiet today.

Axel: I'm just really tired. I've been up all night doing my research paper.

Roxas: What are you writing it on?

Axel: I'm writing about Harry Houdini and his impact on the Roaring 20's.

Roxas: Nice! I had to read a book about him for a class.

Axel: Which one?

Roxas: I had a Magic Theory class, so we studied a lot of magicians and their famous tricks.

Axel: Not bad, if I do say so myself. But if you knew that, could you help me on my paper?

Roxas: Sure. I'd be glad to.

Axel: But other than that, I've been trying to just finish out the school year.

Roxas: I know the feeling.

Axel: Now you're being quiet!

Roxas: Well, I was letting you try to start up another part of the conversation.

Axel: Well, have you tried to play with RoxasAndEli on Xbox Live?

Roxas: At least it's not the PlayStation Network. Me and Hayner have been pissed because we can't play CoD: Black Ops because the Network is down.

Axel: Yep. They sooo got hacked. xD

Roxas: Yeppers. At least I still have Xbox Live to play CoD: Modern Warfare 2 on with her.

Axel: You play that one? So do I! We should play online with her on that, Borderlands, or Left 4 Dead 2!

Roxas: Okay, but make sure you don't put in RoxasAndEli, because her username is LinkZelda4evr. She uses her YouTube username all of the time. xD

Axel: Yep. I always check for that username first. And also, make sure that you know she usually plays with FrostOnFire69, GhostCrow69, or KyuubisWrath. They're all friends who play together.

Roxas: I know. I play Borderlands on weekends with Frosty. It's pretty wicked!

Axel: That it is.

Roxas: Well, I'm going to go and chat with her on Skype. (Not LinkZelda4evr, it's CloudSephi6! That's also her DeviantArt, too.)

Axel: Have fun, then, kid.

Roxas: Okay. *huggles*

Axel: *kisses cheek* Bye!

-Roxas is offline.-


End file.
